Alec Holland
History Swamp Thing: 2000 - Present In the year 1999, brilliant scientist Alec Holland was hired by Cadmus Labs to do secret research on the effect of the green meteor rock we now know as Kryptonite on the flora of Houma Bayou near St. Roch, Louisiana. While researching the effects, Alec accidentally discovered some incriminating evidence of illegal experiments on the Cadmus database. Not sure what to do about this discovery, Alec confined his discovery to his research partner, Anton Arcane. After hearing of the depths of Alec's discovery, Arcane pulled a gun and shot Alec. Mortally wounded and doused in Kryptonite chemicals, Alec Holland was able to escape the lab and flee into the surrounding bayou. Eventually, Anton Arcane caught up to Alec and finished the job. Anton kicked Alec's corpse into a nearby alligator infested pool and then torched their lab, making the whole thing appear to be the work of environmental extremists. But as Alec's corpse sunk to the bottom of the bayou, his dying memories were somehow absorbed by the Green, an intrinsic psionic field that connects all plant life. Sensing this gross injustice, the Green took the memories of Alec and infused them with a new creation: a golem of plant matter which was birthed in the same pool that was Alec's tomb. Rising from these waters, and mistakenly believing itself to be Alec Holland transformed, this elemental being came to life and sought to right the injustice of Alec's death. Within days of his creation, the being took on a new name when sightings by the public gave him the name Swamp Thing. in those early years, he was a simple being ruled entirely by false belief it was Alec Holland reborn and driven only by vengeance. After bringing Anton Arcane to justice, but unable to bring down Cadmus, the Swamp Thing found an unusual solace in the company of Anton's psychic niece, Abby. Using her abilities, Abby helped Swamp Thing unlock his true purpose and hidden abilities. Despite his improved understanding and connection to the Green, Swamp Thing preferred to retain his human memories and honors Alec's memory by taking his name. He has even married Abby and the two even have a daughter, Tefé.Oracle Files: Swamp Thing Threat Assessment Resources * Supernatural Plant Elemental Physiology * Enhanced Strength, Resilience, and Self-Sustenance * Supernatural Connection to the Green/Chlorokinesis * Astral Projection and Possession * Bio-Fission, Regeneration, and Size Shifting * Growth of Alchemically Enriched Flora * Immortality & Resurrection * Memories of Alec Holland Trivia and Notes Trivia * Swamp Thing joined the Justice League in 2015 nominated by Green Arrow. * He possessed John Constantine, so Abby could conceive their daughter. * When Batman was putting together the Super Friends, he invited Swamp Thing to join. He declined.Oracle Files: Clark Kent 3 Notes * Roy explains Tefé's parents and biology: For Earth-27 purposes, Abby and John are Tefé's biological parents but Swamp Thing and the essence of an elemental originally intended to replace Swamp Thing also contributed to Tefé's unique conception. Basically, Tefé has the body of a human, but the soul of a plant. I may have said something somewhere else while she was in development. But I can tell you now that Tefé is about the equivalent of a seventeen/eighteen year old girl/young woman. She was born in early 2008 and grows at about twice the speed of a normal human in Earth-27. She has the maturity of her apparent age. Links and References * Appearances of Alec Holland * Character Gallery: Alec Holland Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Dark Justice Members Category:Cadmus Labs Members Category:The Green Category:Immortality Category:Red Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Married Characters Category:Rochite Category:Chlorokinesis Category:Male Characters Category:Bio-Fission Category:Size Alteration Category:Astral Projection Category:Possession Category:Holland Family Category:27th Reality